It All Started With A Wink
by mywrittenthoughts
Summary: [AU] Since then, I've only been a friend to your eyes and vice versa. We've been there for each other when we're dumped or any other circumstances. But it only took us one day to fall in love. A day we'll never, ever, regret. NxL


**This was supposed to be a one-shot story of Natsu and Lucy, but it had gotten longer than expected, so I broke it into pieces and tada! A story of my own. :)**

**This story is based on the song 'All About Us' by He Is We. A great song, listen to it if you have time. :D**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: TRUTH OR DARE

It all started with a wink. What a common way to start our story.

When I first attended Fairy Middle School two years ago, I didn't get any attention. Nor I have to endure criticism. I experienced being part in the middle of the social status. Their first impression of me was: kind, lovable, and smart.

Or so they thought.

Majority of the students here at FMS stated that I'm the perfect match for Gray Fullbuster. Really, I'm not surprised. He ranked fifth at our honor roll, has a charming personality, and even a gentleman, which is rare nowadays.

But I thought better on messing with Gray, or I'll receive personal glares from his childhood friend and my close friend: Juvia Lockser.

Juvia, she's exceptional. When Gray ranked fifth, she ranked third. She's strong, and excels in every subject we know.

So I was not surprised when they entered the school gates holding hands last year, with their eyes twinkling and love-sick expressions.

Whistles and cheering greeted their ears as they passed through the school hallway. I was one of them.

Juvia's hiding her face behind Gray's back, which is cute.

With his sheepish expression, Gray calmly announced that they were dating (duh?) and had been crushing with each other since kindergarten. They were only scared to admit to each other. Scared of rejection.

Typical.

I happily smiled, I'm proud of those two. I'm not jealous, really.

Then I sighed. _Will I ever found a man who has a good personality like Gray?_ I thought. I passed through the crowd of students, until I reached unit 310, my locker. I grabbed my books that I needed for the day, deposited some of my things in the locker, and that's when I heard it.

"Who is he? He's hot!"

"He's like a football player."

"That only makes him hotter."

Another student? FMS is getting fuller by the minute. I closed my locker, and stole a glance towards the man the girls were talking about.

He's not thin, nor he's fat. He has a well-built body for a middle school student. He has this spiky pink hair that even if it look likes a bedhead, it still makes him sexier. His smoky black eyes scanned each student his passing through.

I have to agree with the girls, he's hot.

_Huh? What the heck am I thinking?_ I shook my head, clearing away those weird thoughts.

I grabbed my phone from my bag, and looking at the time, I realized I am getting late. And my class is at the opposite building! Without thinking, I sprinted towards the field, not missing the moment when the new student's fingers brushed against mine.

* * *

"During World War II, Japan's efforts bore fruit when-" The bell rang, cutting Mr. Gildarts off. Students quickly stood up and rushed towards the door, excited for the lunch break and catching up with morning news.

One of the news was the new student.

Mr. Gildarts gave an irritated sigh, only which I saw. He saw me looking at him, and motioned me to come over.

I know where this is going.

I grabbed my belongings and stuffed it all in my bag, which I slung over my shoulder. I crossed the classroom, making towards Mr. Gildarts in no time.

"Yes, sir?"

Mr. Gildarts gave me a disapproving look. "Lucy Heartfilia, why are you spacing out during my class? You rarely do that, heck, you've never been like that!" He stopped, and coughed, realizing his mistake on talking rudely to the student.

I gave him a smile. "I'm sorry for my mistake today, sir. I'll never do it again, I promise." _I think_.

"You better." With a flick of his hand, he dismissed me. When I turned around, I frowned. It's all that new student's fault!

I know, I shouldn't be blaming him. But still...

I walked out of the classroom, realizing that the hallway is almost empty. I still have 20 minutes of my lunch break remaining.

When I finally arrived at the cafeteria, I immediately saw my friends, laughing their hearts out. I grinned and sat beside my best friend, Erza Scarlet. Despite her tough appearance, she's sweet and craves for strawberry cakes.

Across from my table is Cana Alberona, who is addicted to alcohol. Lisanna Strauss and Bisca Mulan was sitting beside Erza. Kinana was sitting beside Cana, who was, not surprisingly, quiet, like Juvia on her right.

Really, my friends are weird. I think every each one of us is insane.

"And he's like an elementary student asking me out! With his hands shaking and all," Erza exclaimed and sighed happily.

"Really now, what did you said?" Bisca asked her, knowing the answer.

"Of course, it's a yes! I've been waiting for this moment since I was in 4th grade." Erza shouted, making Lisanna shush her.

"Erza, be quiet. Or else Jellal will hear you and cancel your date."

I choked on my lunch, which was pasta by the way. "You're dating Jellal, Jellal Fernandes?" I asked, my voice hoarse from coughing.

Everybody looked at me, confused. "You don't know? They've been all over each other like, since last month," Juvia stated.

"Look who's talking," Cana muttered, making Juvia glare at her. And a glaring contest began.

Kinana laughed at me, while munching on her lunch. "Your best friend never told you because she's scared of your disapproval."

I glared at Erza, making her laugh nervously. Without a second thought, I tickled her sides.

"Hahaha! Stop it, Lucy! I'm sorry," Erza laughed painfully. "I promise never to do it again!" I launched my last attack, and tickled both her sides, making her scream.

And making all the students in the cafeteria look at Erza.

I fixed my composure, and laughed inwardly. Same for all of my friends. Except for Erza, of course. She was red all over from embarrassment.

"You go back to your business, folks. We are just doing a friendly conversation here," Erza announced. After a few minutes, the cafeteria is as noisy as ever.

"What the hell is that for, Lucy?!" Erza hissed, and I stuck out my tongue at her. _Payback._

I saw Cana broke away from their glaring contest, making Juvia cheer and announce she's the winner. Cana rolled her eyes, and looked at me.

"Are you dating someone, Lucy?"

For the second time, I choked on my pasta. I looked at her surprised. "Yes, I'm dating Jellal Fernandes." I deadpan.

Erza made this horrifying look that made me laugh out loud. "I'm just kidding, I prefer to drown at Atlantic Ocean than date that guy."

Cana looked at me bored. "I was just curious, because the new student's been staring at us, specifically you, for minutes now. It's disturbing."

They looked at him, discreet as possible. When the new student realized he's been staring for too long, he looked away hastily.

Erza grinned. "So, Natsu Dragneel, huh?"

I gave her a stupid face.

Bisca gave me a knowing look. "Natsu is the new student's name, and Erza's childhood friend, I think."

Erza nodded in agreement. "He is, with me and Jellal. But he studied abroad for two years due to family circumstances."

I looked at him, noticing that he is with Jellal and three other higher years. He was looking at the spinning bottle with hate. They appeared to be playing Truth or Dare.

So we have the same dislike, huh.

"Sweethearts," Lisanna cooed, making me puke. They laughed, except for Juvia and Kinana.

"But admit it," Cana said. "He's good looking, even if he has slanty eyes."

"That's mean," I said to her. I looked towards him again. Unfortunately, the tip of the bottle was pointed towards him. Loke Leo, a good friend of mine, grinned and slapped Natsu at the back. Loke looked around the cafeteria and made eye contact with me.

He waved, and I waved back. He whispered something to Natsu, making him glare at Loke. He spread his arms out, as if saying, _This is just a game_.

For a few moments, he was thinking whether he should do the dare, I think. Then surprisingly, he made eye contact with me and...

He winked.

And for the third time that day, I choked on my pasta.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors. T.T**

**Was this good? I was going with the flow then I realized, "Heck, this isn't a prologue." And I decided whether or not I should change this. So, I made this the first chapter of my story. ;)**

**Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OC. -_-**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! xx**

***mywrittenthoughts**


End file.
